My Miley
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Miley tells her fiancee and his brothers, minus Frankie, her secret. Kiley. Oneshot, read and review. Fluff.


A/N: Has anyone been on the Camp Rock website? Joe's hair is so dark. It makes him Hotter! So I was really bored the night I wrote Right This Time, so I came up with a bunch of storie ideas, if you ever need one, just ask. There are some I wont give up, but some I will. Check out my other Kiley fics: Right This Time and In the Closet with Kevin. And read and review this story as well as Brotherly Love, a before fame Jonas oneshot about Kevin defending Nick and Joe.

* * *

Miley's Introduction.

Hi, I'm Miley Stewart and I have a huge problem. I'm engaged to Kevin Jonas, and he doens't know my biggest secret. I'm also a popstar called Hannah Montana and his borther Nick dated me for a long time, until I fell in love with Kevin (but Nick didn't know tthe reason why we broke up. I said it was because we were drifting apart, which we were. And Nick didn't know the secret either.

I have to tell them, but I don't want to lose Kevin. I love him, and He'll hate me for lying to him. I feel so confused, but I know I have to do it the next time they come over to watch football with my dad and Jackson.

I've never been lucky in love, the first guy I kissed in Malibu went to Romania after we kissed, and when you have a puma for a bodyguard, you don't get alot of dates. And then there was the time my friend Oliver told the cutest guy in our class I wouldn't date him (not Oliver, the cute guy, I wouldn't date Oliver anyways, he's like my brother)

* * *

Regular Point of View:

"Guys, can I talk to you?" 20 year old Miley Stewart said, coming down stairs from her bedroom when she heard her dad go upstairs. She didn't understand football, and refused to watch it. It was too violent for Miley.

Her fiancee, Kevin, promptly gave her his attention. His second youngest brother, Nick, looked up shortly after, a nacho in his mouth. Miley grinned, that was Nick at the moment, he was always hungry.

Kevin's 23 year old brother Joe on the other hand, took several minutes to settle down, spilling Nacho cheese on the couch, hitting Miley in the head with a football, and kicking Nick in the shin before getting comfortable and looking up at her.

"Anyways, I have a song to sing" Miley said, then began singing a Hannah Montana song.

"Miley, you sound like Hannah" this came from Nick.

"I am Hannah Montana" Miley said,

"Very funny Miley" Joe laughed.

"Fine, I'll prove it, follow me."

They went up to her room and Miley opened her closet door. She pulled the clothes back, then darted in to a set of doors behind her clothes. "I need to put something away first." She said "I'll call you in once I get my wedding dress in the box."

"Okay guys" She said several minutes later. The JoBro's came in slowly.

"You were't lying." Joe said. Kevin stared at Miley, a confused look on his face. Nick just looked at her in shock.

Nick turned on his heels, and rushed out of the closet. "Nick, wait" Joe said.

Joe followed Nick out of the closet and tripped over Miley's shoes. Miley turrned to Kevin "And you swear he's not adopted"

"Kevin, I understand if you want to call the engagement off. No one likes beign lied to" Miley said, twisting her engagement ring off her finger. She handed it back to Kevin, and turned to leave.

Kevin ran after her, catching her in his arms before she got to her door. He turned her around to face him. She looked down, blushing. He took her chin. "Miley, listen to me.You could be the daughter of the Queen of England, and to me, you'd still be just Miley, my smart, beautiful, and sweet fiancee, and come Decemeber, my wife" He pulled her closer to him. "I'm not mad. It's a really good secret, but I do want you tell the world before we get married."

"Because Hannah and Miley can't both have the same husband. I know. I'll tell the world soon."

Kevin pressed his lips to her forhead. "Miley Rae Stewart, I love you"

"Paul Kevin Jonas the second, I love you too"

"And don't you ever forget it. Now lets go talk to Nick and make sure Joe isn't hurt, You have some spiky high heals."


End file.
